


be careful with me

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Long Distance Relationship, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft gf’s basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: “Uh - mm —“The sound is louder and halted this time; Louis must be dreaming about something really good.Harry still feels a little embarrassed and nervous, because for the first time since they moved in together, they’re firmly crossing the line from “no sex” to “this is definitely a very sexual situation because you’re obviously turned on and I’m absolutely laying next to you”.But she can’t help but drag her gaze lazily down over the blankets, drinking in the sight of this beautiful creature.





	be careful with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello! It’s been a long time. I’m aware that I left you all in the middle of a series, but I unfortunately don’t have more of that today. Instead, what I do have is some sweet, gentle love. I always said I would write some girl direction, seeing as I am a lesbian, and the words finally came to me. This was healing for me to write. Perhaps it will heal someone else, too.

“Mm.”

The sound starts as a quiet exhale, almost nothing more than a breath.

“Mmph.”

There it is again - barely louder than the first time, echoing softly through the room. Still, it’s enough to wake Harry from her slumber.

She can count on one hand the number of times she’s slept next to her girlfriend, Louis. She’s still getting used to how it sounds to sleep next to another person.

A quiet smile crosses her face in the dark. _Girlfriend._ The word still sends a shaky, excited zip up her spine when she lets herself think about it.

So she and Louis are girlfriends - real ones, with a studio apartment and a tiny, cramped kitchen and a laundry hamper full of both of their clothes.

Last week, Harry’d been a girl with a one-way plane ticket to the other side of the country. Now, she’s got a girlfriend and a scholarship and a bouquet of flowers in their tiny, cramped kitchen, and she wonders if she’ll ever get happier than this.

Looking over at Louis, blissfully asleep with her close-cropped hair sticking up every which way, Harry thinks that’s _very_ possible. 

 “Mm - mmm.”

With that, all of the whispering inside Harry’s head falls silent. She’d thought Louis’ noises were just the sounds of sleep, but that last one had definitely been more of a...whimper. Something needy, aching.

Sleepily, Harry’s head lolls to the left, and she squints through the darkness at Louis. If Harry didn’t know any better - if she hadn’t spent so many sleepless nights browsing the “audio” page of her favorite porn site - she might assume Louis is just having a bad dream.

It’s funny - Harry always thought she’d be more nervous about this kind of stuff. She’d thought about it a lot over the last few months, wondering if they’d have sex the first night they were together.

As it happened, this last week had been preoccupied with moving in, leaving little room for them to expound on the shy sexting they did when they were still long-distance. That gave Harry even more time to wonder how it would be, if she’d know what to do and say, if she’d know how to respond.

But tonight Louis is lying here, muscles tensing a little under the sheets, brow furrowed. She’s not scary. She’s just Louis.

So Harry lets her nerves wash out to shore, carried on a wave of indifference. How could she worry about that when she could be snuggling closer and pressing herself against her girlfriend?

Their new sheets are twisted a little, covering Louis’ belly but leaving her sports bra and boyshorts exposed. The sight makes Harry’s heart flutter, just like she thought it would. 

“Uh - mm —“

The sound is louder and halted this time; Louis must be dreaming about something really good. Harry still feels a little embarrassed and nervous, because for the first time since they moved in together, they’re firmly crossing the line from “no sex” to “this is definitely a very sexual situation because you’re obviously turned on and I’m absolutely laying next to you”. But she can’t help but drag her gaze lazily down over the blankets, drinking in the sight of this beautiful creature.

She can’t see much when it’s this dark, but that doesn’t matter. It’s enough to just be here, so close to her.

“Mm - hm?”

Louis finally wakes herself, raising her head a little. She looks around, lost, then relaxes and falls back against the pillows with an arm slung over Harry’s waist. Yawning, she blinks up at her with a sleepy smile. That’s all it takes for Harry to stop worrying about the “how” and the “what”, and to start focusing on _here_.

“What’s with you?” Harry asks casually, finger tracing over Louis’ forearm.

“Huh?”

Louis looks confused for a moment, then blinks again and seems to remember what must be going on between her legs.

“ _Oh_ \- shit, sorry.” She’s blushing a little - probably surprised, like Harry, that she’s not as nervous as she expected she’d be.

“Er - hope I didn’t wake you.”

Harry shrugs, feigning apathy, then cracks a wry smile. “You should’ve heard yourself, love. Bit hard to sleep with that going on.”

Louis rolls her eyes and shoves weakly at Harry’s hip. It’s easy again, settling back into the comfort of their relationship.

“Just dreaming. Just.... having a dream,” Louis manages, sort of holding the situation at arm’s length. She’s doing this thing - editing herself liks she thinks Harry won’t want to hear every gritty detail of this story.

Harry’s fully awake now, a dull fire stoking in her belly. So she takes another step into the point of no return and leans in to nip at Louis’ neck, pulling a gasp from her lips.

“I’m listening. Tell me more,” She breathes against Louis’ ear. In response, Louis visibly shudders, then swallows thickly. It’s... it’s nice to see her worked up like this, to know that Harry is the reason she’s blushing and breathing hard. 

“It’s - I mean, it’s just —“ Louis fumbles for a second, not anxious, just tripping over her words. She shakes her head and grins up at the ceiling, tongue-tied. “Jesus.”

“Oh? Go on,” Harry continues casually.

“Mmph.”

Louis fully whimpers as Harry wraps her arm around her waist. This is uncharted territory in a lot of ways - when they’d  sexted, Harry had gotten used to Louis nervously telling her what to do. The dynamic is different tonight - it’s nice to feel like neither of them have to be in charge. Just two girlfriends in bed. Helping each other through a sex dream.

Harry giggles at the thought, and Louis blinks gazing up at her, wordlessly asking, “something funny?”

Harry shakes her fringe out of her eyes, still getting used to how short her own hair is now, too. “Just... I just thought about how nice it is that I don’t have to be lonely after a sex dream.”

Louis laughs at that, filling Harry’s chest with rays of warm sunshine. She winks up at Harry. “What are girlfriends for?” 

Harry relaxes back against the mattress, curling up next to Louis and slipping a thigh between her legs. She bumps up against Louis’ hand, and realizes that it’s shoved casually down the front of her boyshorts.

”Oh,” Harry says, because she doesn’t know what else to say.

”Oh?”

”I just... I’ve never watched anyone else, like, get off before. ‘Cept in porn, I guess,” She adds hastily.

Louis turns toward her, grinning and running her hand through Harry’s pixie cut. She leans in to kiss her on the cheek, soft and sweet. A pause, then quiet rustling as she starts to move and work her fingers.

Harry just watches quietly, listening to the way Louis’ breath catches and the way she struggles to maintain the slower pace she set for herself. It doesn’t take long, but that’s okay. Louis’ brow furrows, her face heats up, and then a broken whine suddenly falls from her lips.

It’s so easy and natural. Gentle, just to lie next to her, and to feel the way her body shudders as she comes down.

”You’re beautiful,” Harry whispers in the dark. Her voice goes all reverent and soft, like she’s praying or something. It sort of feels like she is. 

Louis turns her head again, showing Harry her blown pupils. She grins at her, pulling her into her chest, and Harry can feel where her fingers are slick on one hand. It makes her heart pound in her chest.

“Don’t know why I was so nervous for that,” Louis whispers after a while.

”Me neither,” Harry admits.

”Everything feels right with you,” Louis continues. “I guess it makes sense that sex is part of that.”

They fall silent after that, listening to each other’s heartbeats slip back into a slow, steady rhythm.

There wasn’t any earth-shattering orgasms, there wasn’t any awkward dirty talk, there wasn’t even any shy undressing. There was just Harry, and Louis soft and pliant and vulnerable and _present_ next to her. Harry could get used to this. She really, really could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. There’s not enough butch/butch girl!Larry out in the world, and there’s not enough of that “pseudo first time, sex-but-only-sort-of” fic out there. Hopefully this helps to fill that gap a bit. As always, your kudos, bookmarks, and/or comments mean the world to me. I suppose this work is one of the “tamest” I’ve posted, but it felt important to share something soft and raw and real, so I published it. See you all again soon.
> 
> Be nice, be good!


End file.
